A Promise
by Left4DeadIsland
Summary: In a world torn apart by a disaster, one's feelings can make all the difference. Shortly after rescuing Jin from the police station, Sam B cannot understand the reasoning behind his mysterious anger. The pair reflect on the day's events, and they realize their love for each other is all that matters in a decaying world. One-shot.


In St. Christopher's Church, Sam B stares across the bloody, wooden floor. He sees wounded groups of people sprawled across the dusty wooden planks and wonders on whether or not their lives are worth saving. Should they continue to live if they are bound to die of infection? Sam B turns his gaze away from the wounded, and instead, the thin frame of a young woman catches his eye—Jin. She stands next to Xian, huddling closely to her. Her thin hand moves a stray lock of deep brown hair away from her hazel eyes. Jin's face is battered and bruised. Sam B continues to stare at the girl he considers both beautiful and a weakling. In front of the rest of his teammates, he would never admit it would give him chills to have those gorgeous, glittering hazel eyes upon him. In the midst of an apocalypse, there was no time for such silly feelings.

Besides, Sam B had barely been given the biggest scare of his life. Jin, the beautiful girl he could not seem to rip his eyes from, had just been rescued from the police station after being kidnapped. However, both he and Jin were not on speaking terms after such an event. An ache builds within Sam B's chest—he recalls how badly he yelled at her for attempting to pass food supplies to other survivors. Still, such anger was only fueled by the hidden passion he had for the young, tanned brunette.

Jin rests her head on Xian's shoulder and begins to fiddle with her necklace, feeling disappointed with herself. Even in the dim lighting of the church, men's eyes seem to draw to her. Rodrigue, the weapons dealer, sits on a crate near the entrance of the church. He keeps himself occupied as he cleans a spare shotgun. Much like every other man within the church, Rodrigue's eyes seem to drift to Jin. Sam B sighs in agitation, feeling a sense of despair overtake him. He quickly and stiffly walks towards Xian, trying to avoid eye contact with his teammate. Xian notices his odd behavior and grimaces as he moves around her to reach Jin. Jin smiles politely, still feeling a bit upset about the way he had yelled at her earlier. Even so, the young woman could never remain angry at the only person who made her smile in a world where happiness no longer existed.

"Can I talk to you?" Sam B grasps unto Jin's arm, slightly pulling her towards him. She flinches in pain.

"Ouch—stop!" She whimpers.

Xian gasps and quickly backs away out of fear. Sam B tugs Jin towards the church door, and they exit together. He is furious, and she simply whimpers in fear at sight of the man who is harshly tugging her along. They finally reach the church courtyard, and Sam B pushes her away from him.

"Look—" Her hazel eyes glitter as heavy tears begin to form in her eyes. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I just thought I could—"

Sam B groans, "Could what? Save the planet? Girl, you're foolish."

"I am not!" She yells, feeling the humidity of the day further weigh down her bangs. She rubs away tiny droplets of sweat forming around her eyebrows. "I was just trying to help …"

"We don't _need_ your help," Sam B frowns. He stands still as his heart thuds against his ribcage.

"And why not?" Jin shoves him backwards, feeling rage pulse within her veins.

"Because," Sam B begins. Droplets of sweat race down his temples. "Girl, you're all I have left this miserable place. And if you die, I can't—"

His lips slightly tremble. His mind is cluttered with everything he needs to say, but his mouth cannot find the strength to release the many thoughts cultivating within the depths of his mind. Suddenly, Jin throws her arms around Sam B's neck, pulling him closer to her.

"I'll be fine," she whispers sweetly. "I'll be fine if only you promise me something."

Sam B softly presses his lips to Jin's forehead.

"Promise me that you'll always protect me, okay?" Jin smiles playfully, but eventually, her eyes drift off into the bloody wasteland beyond the church courtyard. Everything is lifeless and silent. She begins to wonder if she, too, would end up among the pile of dead spread all around the destroyed street.

"I promise," Sam B whispers, pulling Jin closer for a full embrace. His closes his eyes in pain. Although Sam B was a man of his words, his promise to Jin would not be an easy one.

The future ahead of the couple remains dark and unclear. It still remained a great mystery over whether or not anyone would survive the current trouble with the infection. Even so, the couple stands firmly in each other's arms. Regardless of whatever problems the future may bring, they would be able to overcome it together.


End file.
